Rule 12
by LeoDiabla
Summary: My continuation of the season's finale, 'Reveille' shipper-style. GibbsKate


Title: Rule #12

Author: Dylan

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Kate/Gibbs

Spoiler: 'REVEILLE'

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

(A/N) I thought this up after watching the season finale to Navy NCIS. I admit, I was furious, but yet strangely satisfied, because of the sudden ending of the episode. My shipper mind was cursing but my conscious was happy for the complete ending...but I still think that the episode wasn't finished appropriately...and now, I don't know if they got Kate back or whatnot.  
  
Rule #12 [1/1]  
  
Gibbs scrubbed viciously at his boat, imagining the wood to be his archenemy, Ari. His jaw clenched in anger as he remembered what the FBI had done.  
  
Just as soon as he had shot the son of a bitch, the FBI had rushed in, and had taken the Israeli away, pausing to tell Gibbs that the terrorist was in secure clutches now.  
  
Secure clutches, Gibbs thought bitterly, my ass. The bastard had not shot him but had the nerve to smirk at him mockingly as he had been lead away by the officials.  
  
And, of course, he had kidnapped Gibbs' best worker. Gibbs stopped in mid- stroke to ponder about the brown-eyed brunette.  
  
_After she was away from everyone, a few hours later, she had broken into hiccupping sobs as she remembered the horrifying events that took place mere hours ago.  
  
Or so she thought she was alone.  
  
Gibbs had forgotten his long black coat, and had comeback for it, when he saw her bent-over form, shoulders shaking with visible grief.  
  
His heart had constricted at the sad sight he had seen, her bathed in the moonlight that had been streaming though the clear, glass window.  
  
He had paused in the elevator, unsure of how he would approach her. But Kate had heard the 'ding!' of the elevator, and looked up, her face surprised at company.  
  
Gibbs had taken a deep breath when he had seen her puffy, bloodshot eyes and, without a word, had strode over to her, snapping up his jacket on his way.  
  
Draping it over Kate's shoulders, he had said gruffly, "C'mon, Kate...I'll take you home. You need some rest."  
  
But at that, Kate had shrunk into a small ball, shaking her head. As if embarrassed, she had mumbled a small request. "Can I stay with you?" Gibbs had to keenly listen to decipher her, because her voice had turned hoarse from all the tears.  
  
Gibbs had merely taken her by the shoulders, rubbing her back soothingly, "Sure...I'll even be nice, and give you my room." He had said to get the smile he had grown accustomed to.  
  
He got it, be it a little one, but that small gesture made his day complete.  
  
She was upstairs, in his bed, sleeping soundly. Gibbs remembered tucking her in, Kate already asleep, her face streaked with dried tears.  
  
Taking a damp cloth, he had gently wiped away the streaks on her cheeks, his face softening at the small smile that had graced Kate's lips._  
  
Hearing soft footsteps, Gibbs snapped back to the present, and looked at the stairs. Padding down the steps slowly, was Kate, her eyes still slightly red, but bright.  
  
Gibbs offered her a small smile, and went back to his boat, knowing not to push her for information right now...and trying to ignore how sexy Kate looked.  
  
Despite her emotions, she was wearing one of Gibbs's button-up shirts, with the collar slipping off her petite shoulder, giving Gibbs a tantalizing view of her tanned shoulder, and toned thighs.  
  
"Can I?" Her shy yet determined voice broke the silence, and Gibbs looked back to see her holding up a sheet of sandpaper to his boat. Gibbs smirked, "Sure, but I'll warn you...this isn't a woman's job, Todd."  
  
He got the response he had hoped for. Kate raised her eyebrows at him, and shot him a returning smirk; "I'll take my chance's...didn't know you cared, Gibbs"  
  
Gibbs bit back a sincere reply, and shrugged, turning back to his work, "Suit yourself, Kate."  
  
After a few silent minutes, Gibbs looked back and took a double take. He saw the glistening, shiny tear travel down the lonesome road of her Kate's face, but was surprised when she didn't wipe it away. A few others followed the first tear, and Gibbs had enough.  
  
Dropping his sheet, he came up behind her silently, and offered her a tissue. Kate froze, her back towards Gibbs. He slowly turned Kate around, and she collapsed into his arms, shoulders shuddering.  
  
"It's okay, Katie..." Gibbs comforted her, tightening his grip on her. "It's over, you're okay, and safe. Don't worry, I'm here..."  
  
Kate shook her head defiantly, "No! You told me to be careful, and I didn't listen to you..." Her voice broke and she burrowed her head under Gibbs's' chin.  
  
Gibbs tilted her head upwards, his amused gaze meeting her miserable one. He gave her a small grin, "I say alotta things...Kate, you're supposed to ignore some of them. DiNozzo can give you a few tips."  
  
Kate ignored the joke, and wiped her eyes. She met his eyes, "You say a lot of things...and you deserve a lot of things."  
  
The look in her eyes made Gibbs's mouth run dry, but he responded ever so coolly, "Like what, Agent Todd?"  
  
Kate took another step, now so close her breath mingled with his sensually. He admired her for that, because he knew that she was invading his personal space, and his heart began to beat fast.  
  
Kate's chocolate eyes searched his blue ones before replying sultrily, "This..." With this, she placed her arms around Gibbs's neck, and swiftly pulled him down for a short, tender kiss.  
  
Gibbs knew he wasn't short or tender, and proved it by deepening the kiss and drew Kate's slim frame to him.  
  
Due to lack of oxygen, they separated and Kate looked away, suddenly apprehensive of what she had just done.  
  
She opened her mouth to make an excuse, but Gibbs placed his finger on her lips to silence her. Then, with a mischievous smile, and blue twinkling eyes, his finger trailed down her neck, to trace her collarbone, and grazed an area, just above her breasts, with his fingernail.  
  
Kate drew in a sharp breath at the teasing gesture. As Gibbs traced an imaginary drawing on her bare arm, he murmured deeply, "You know what...I think I might be falling for you."  
  
Kate shot him a smirk, "What about Rule #12, Gibbs?" Gibbs chuckled deeply in response. "Screw Rule #12," He said, before gathering Kate in his arm for another kiss.  
  
FIN...ISH.


End file.
